


Gravity Falls and Boys

by camillia2002



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillia2002/pseuds/camillia2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian moves to Gravity Falls, he ends up falling in love with Label. Trouble is not far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gravity Falls, please," Christian told the bus driver, after handing her money to pay for the ride. Once he sat down he saw this girl. She had brown hair, a pink fuzzy sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes. Next to her was a boy. He also had brown hair. He had on a blue and white hat, a T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. They were obviously related.


	2. Meeting the Mystery Twins

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Mabel, and that's my brother Dipper," she said. "We're going to Gravity Falls too," she told Christian. "I'm Christian and I'm actually moving there," Christian told Mabel. "Oh, cool," said Mabel. "Dipper," Mabel called to her brother. "Yeah," he replied. "This is Christian and he's moving to Gravity Falls," Mabel told Dipper. "Oh, hi," Dipper said to Christian. "Hi," Christian responded. "We go to Gravity Falls every summer," Mabel told Christian. "This will be my first time going there," said Christian.


End file.
